Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a cosmetic applicator for applying a cosmetic, makeup, or personal care composition e.g. mascara to eyelashes or eyebrows. More particularly, the disclosure, relates to an applicator including a molded applicator head with a core and a plurality of application elements that are carried by the core.
Description of the Related Art
An applicator such as a mascara applicator must perform several functions. First, the applicator must accumulate mascara within the bottle, and carry the mascara through the wiper, which removes the excess mascara from its bristles. The mascara applicator must then apply the mascara to the eyelashes. Preferably, the mascara applicator should be capable of one or more additional functions, including, curling or lifting the eyelashes, and/or combing and separating the eyelashes, as well as spreading the mascara relatively evenly thereon. Desirably the mascara applicator must be capable of more precise applications such as application of mascara to the smaller, bottom lashes, the corners of the lashes, and general touch-up. In all these functions, the mascara applicator must be comfortable for the consumer to use.
Conventional mascara applicators generally include a brush having a twisted wire core and a bristle portion. The bristle portion generally includes a number of uniformly sized bristles spaced evenly throughout its length. Although these applicators are generally capable of depositing mascara onto the eyelashes, they do not facilitate application of the composition to all eyelashes in an accurate or detailed manner. Therefore, a user must carry a variety of applicators or must manipulate the brush in an unnatural direction to cover the eyelashes. Due to the nature of production technique, the design options for forming and arrangement of the bristles have been limited.
In case of molded mascara applicators that are produced by injection molding, a very extensive variety of design options exists.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,042,555 discloses an applicator which is a single-piece molded unit formed of a single material and includes a slim, tapered head portion, having an arcuate configuration. The head portion comprises a support and at least two rows of projecting tines integrally molded therewith. The tines extend transversely away from one side of the support relative to the longitudinal axis of the head, the opposite side of the support being smooth and free from tines.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,448,650 discloses an applicator which includes an applicator element comprising a cylindrical molded plastic body and three sections—a large section, a medium section, and a small section. Each section comprises an array of bristles arranged radially in a generally ovoid or sphere-like pattern, with shorter bristles toward the end of each section and longer bristles toward the middle each section.
There is a need to further improve the applicators for applying a composition, in particular mascara, to the eyelashes or eyebrows, in order to improve their performance, in particular to give the applicator greater lengthening, curling and combing power, and to do so while enabling a satisfactory quantity of composition to be loaded onto the applicator, and requiring hand movements in use that are easy to perform.